ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
KidsCo
KidsCo was an international children's entertainment brand founded by Canadian broadcaster Corus Entertainment's Nelvana, American-based producer DIC Entertainment, and European broadcaster Sparrowhawk Media Group in April 2007.SPARROWHAWK MEDIA, DIC ENTERTAINMENT AND CORUS ENTERTAINMENT PARTNER TO LAUNCH KIDSCO, A BRANDED GLOBAL CHANNEL FOR CHILDREN By the end of 2007, Sparrowhawk was purchased by media conglomerate NBC Universal, thus giving the company its share in the brand. In June 2008, DiC Entertainment was acquired by Cookie Jar Group, thus also having a stake. In May 2012, Cookie Jar's minority shares in KidsCo were brought by NBCUniversal and Corus, which saw NBCUniversal become majority shareholder with a 51% share while Corus obtained a 43.8% share. KidsCo was closed down worldwide on early 2014 by its owners, in light of NBCUniversal's acquisition of US children's network Sprout and "growing challenges in the international children's television industry. The network was based in London at the time of its closure. List of Programs * List of programs broadcast by KidsCo History The first KidsCo networks were launched in Poland, Romania and Turkey on September 7, 2007. The channel also launched in Hungary, and Russia. On January 1, 2008, KidsCo launched in the Philippines on SkyCable and in the Arab World on Orbit Showtime on March 20, 2008. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. The channel become available also on Vodafone Casa TV platform on July 25, 2010. On November 15, 2009, KidsCo launched in Australia on Foxtel. In November 2009, Kidsco launched in Greece on Conn-x TV and in Cyprus on CytaVision. In November 2010 KidsCo became carried via Greece's IPTV On Telecoms platform. On May 1, 2010 Kidsco launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. In 2008 KidsCo suggested that it intended to launch throughout France, Italy, Germany, Belgium, the Netherlands and the United States that year, but this did not transpire. Despite numerous claims of an imminent UK launch since 2007, the channel never had presence in the country because market conditions mean a launch isn't commercially viable. On January 8, 2013, KidsCo began broadcasting from Corus Quay in Toronto - a state-of-the-art facility that will broadcast the channel to over 100 territories in 18 languages. A refreshed logo, on-air look and website was also launched. On April 30, 2013, KidsCo was closed in cable networks in Poland, and on other on May 5. Polonica|website=SATKurier.pl|access-date=2019-08-03}} Polonica|website=SATKurier.pl|access-date=2019-08-03}} Citing growing challenges in the international children's television industry, and the addition of the competing USA channel Sprout to NBC's portfolio due to its recent acquisition by Comcast, KidsCo announced that it would shut down in early 2014. The first KidsCo feed to close was in Turkey on January 1 (New Year's Day 2014). The main KidsCo feeds in Southeast Asia and Australia closed down soon after on February 13. The channels did not have replacements . References Category:Universal Networks International Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:Children's television networks Category:NBCUniversal networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Joint ventures Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2014